


Why am I born a commoner?!

by Broccoli_San



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Shoujo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21969385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broccoli_San/pseuds/Broccoli_San
Summary: Freya Gray woke up with the memories of her previous life... you know, the whole isekai shenanigans where she was reincarnated after she got hit by a truck and died?Thing is, she's not a princess, nor a noble lady. She needs the power to change her future— as a commoner.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Why am I born a commoner?!

**Author's Note:**

> This was written purely for my own pleasure.

I woke up in this world expecting to be reborn as someone special. A princess, perhaps? Or a fallen soldier who has to carve path for her revenge? 

Or, I don't know, just someone connected to the protagonists of the story?

Instead, I woke up as a commoner, with normal parents and in no way affiliated with the actual plotline of the story. I would be content to just live my life as it is, but the conclusion to the story was too tragic!

There was the usual conflict between this country and that, with the second prince (that is, the bastard's son) coming into fruition and saving the day with his trusty sidekick who will also become his bride.

The problem was... during the war that ensured, most of the towns were obliterated... burned down to the ground... and my hometown turned out to be one. 

I just died at my old life, okay?! Forgive my selfish desires, but I'd like to live some more in this timeline...!

So that was how I, Freya Gray, turned up at the annual swordsmanship competition at the palace. If there was one thing I was grateful of, it was the fact that my father was a retired soldier. Though he wasn't assigned to a royal army, he was still able to teach me how to hone my skills.

There was another 5 years before the war would break out. Before that happened, I need to rise in ranks enough for me to warrant a position that allowed me to warn them of the impending doom.

"Good luck, big sister!"

"Yeah, do your best, twerp."

My two brothers, one younger and one older, waved over at me from the sidelines. Jonathan was carrying James over his shoulders, and even though he had his usual uncaring expression on, he was just a good old tsundere. 

He was just like my previous brother. Too bad I ended up dead in the last world. 

I was one of the very few women who had joined the competition. Most of them were decades older— probably merchants and ruffians hardened by labor. I probably stood out like a sore thumb, with my worn blouse and favourite skirt. 

Another man stepped close to me and tried to feel me up. Sighing inwardly, I rejected his advances politely and walked closer to my siblings. Little James struggled to get to me, and Jonathan handed him over with a relieved face.

"You're too pretty, big sister. Everyone likes you!" James chirped happily from my arms, his chubby fingers pulling on my strands of hair.

"Do you think I'm pretty too, James?" I gently pried his fingers away and chuckled.

"Of course! Big sister's the prettiest girl in this world!"

Oh my, how adorable...!

I saw a reflection of myself at the muddy puddle below and tried holding back from a satisfied smile. Apart from my humble origins, I was born a pretty girl. Not exactly the type that would win beauty pageant contests, but enough to make men turn to look at me twice. 

"Be careful or you'll scar your face." Jonathan said, concern lacing his voice. He wasn't exactly the most doting brother, but he truly loved his little sister.

Don't take that out of context, okay?

"Yeah, I got it. I don't really think any of them wants to, anyway..."

An alarm blared loudly across the field, and a speaker came into life. I turned to look at a middle-aged man with a bulging stomach and balding head standing on top of a raised podium. 

"Good morning, everyone! Are you eager to be a part of the competition today?!" He said with a jovial tone, but only a handful cheered at his encouragement. That didn't seem to deter him though. "Alright! Well, let's put away all the useless talk and get right down to it!"

I had to listen carefully to his instructions, both because he talked at a speed faster than a marching train, and because this part wasn't in the novel. Since it was written from the female lead's perspective, the story technically began when she accidentally awakened her powers. A harbinger of light that would combine with the broody, moody prince's darkness to defeat the enemies.

That also meant the author didn't have the time to tell the story in a wider perspective. It was mostly about how the relationship between her and the prince developed before the war abruptly took place. Now that I think about it, the novel was mediocre at best.

"Here, Jonathan. Make sure that James doesn't run off during the match."

There was a total of 40 participants who partake in today's competition. They wanted to quickly eliminate the less skilled ones, so the first round was a sort of guerrilla style, with 20 people in a group. The last 5 who stand until the end will move to the second round.

The rules that bind everything together was: Nothing.

Well, this will end up horribly.

19 people stood around me as a wide circle was drawn to serve as the barrier. Anyone who stepped outside will be eliminated. Anyone who got injured will also be eliminated. Most of my other competitors avoided the line, but I stood close to the edge.

Ever since I was small, my father taught me one thing; if you lack strength, make up for it with other attributes. It can be vitality, speed, or even pure determination. I didn't need to clash with a man twice my size to know that I would be wiped out with just a swing of his arm. 

I could feel, hear the snickers from the people who thought I was being stupid. I calmed my breathing and blocked out all sounds to concentrate on what was going in front of me.

The whistle was blowed and spontaneously the same men made their move to push me out. Before they were able to take a second step, they were held back by others who wanted to eliminate them immediately.

I'd seen their type before. Guild members who looked down on others because of their 'clean' line of work. What a joke... I took a look at their board the other day and most of them were escort missions and slaying some low level monsters that had wandered too close to towns. It also meant that they had little to no experience actually being in combat.

The ruffians that I had seen before were ruthless. A woman several years older than me had a silver-vined whip that disarmed most of her opponents. I never saw anything quite like it— perhaps it was imbued with some sort of magic?

"Where are you looking at, little girl? Trying to beg us for mercy?"

Some of the guild members broke free and cornered me. I made note of their weapons; a broadsword, an axe... some lances. The man who had called out to me opened his mouth again, which I assumed was to spout more nonsense.

Sigh... Let's just get this over with. I need to wipe out as many people as I can, pronto. I opened the pouch strapped to my waist and rummaged for a few of my homemade darts. The rules didn't state anything along the lines of elimination methods, which was right up my alley.

"Do you really think you have the chance to... huh...?" The man's words began to slur together, and he flopped around a bit before falling into a heap on the ground. A whistle was blowed, and a soldier brought him out.

That's one. 

I didn't have time to waste. Crouching low to avoid their line of sight, I made quick work of putting them into sleep with my darts. They were a creation of my own— throwing darts was one of my favourite game in the old world— though I added a few modifications. Apparently coating the tip with poison is an effective way of assassination.

Ah, the poison darts are still on experiment. So most of the ones I carried today are safe, don't worry about it.

I knocked out the last standing member and noticed that there were very few of us left. A long whistle that blowed after confirmed that the next round's participants had been decided. Sighing in relief, I counted the darts left in my pouch.

Almost missing the sound of footsteps coming closer towards me.

I turned around just in time to catch the earlier woman off guard. She held up both of her hands and offered an apologetic smile. "My apologies. I didn't have any intention to surprise you like that... it's an old habit of mine."

Old habits? The only people with such silent footsteps must be assassins. I held back a knowing smile and shook my head. "Oh no, it's fine. It's my fault for not paying attention."

"I watched you took out all those ruffians. I must say, you're really good with your aim." She complimented me, and I could feel the honesty in her voice. 

"You're good with your whip, too. I've never seen anything like it." 

"Oh, this?" 

As she uncoiled her whip, I took note of her looks. I could tell straight away from her accent that she wasn't a mere commoner, and upon closer inspection of the said whip, it was safe to say she belonged to the upper class.

"I'm Stella Loreigh. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Yeahhh.... Definitely not a commoner like me. "Uh huh. I'm Freya Gray. It's nice to meet you too."

"Big sister!"

James waddled over, flashing me a bright, toothy smile. Jonathan followed behind closely to keep an eye on him, but I didn't notice how his gaze on Stella lingered for a few seconds too long.

Oh my, oh my...?!

"James! Did you see how badass I was?" I laughed, bouncing him up in the air as his laughter joined mine. 

"Uh-huh! You were really, really amazing, big sister!"

"That's right, I'm going to make you so much prouder in the next round!"

I set him down on my shoulders and introduced them to Stella, who watched us with an unreadable expression. "Stella, these are my brothers. The broody, leather-wearing guy over there is Jonathan, and this adorable cutie patootie is James."

"Freya." Jonathan chided, but he kept his sight low. Heh, overpowered by the power of a beauty, I see. 

Stella gave a warm smile and nodded her head courteously. "My name is Stella. It has been a while since I encounter such a close family. Forgive me if I seem uncomfortable."

"Oh no, it's fine. Are you a lone child?" 

"Ah, I do have an older brother, though our relationship is distant."

Uh, okay... I sensed a line that I shouldn't cross and immediately changed the topic. Before I could, a man in a suit called her from the sidelines.

"That's my butler... I was hoping we can talk some more, Freya. Perhaps another time?"

"Sure! We'll meet in the next round."

She rushed over to the butler, and I didn't miss the accusatory look he threw over at me. It was the classic 'You're not wealthy enough to be a friend of my young lady' look.

Oh well. She seemed like a nice person to be around.. if she decided that my status was of no importance, I wouldn't mind becoming a friend. 

"Putting that aside, Jonathan. You really can't seem to take your eyes off her, huh?" 

"... Don't tease me."

______________________________________________________

"I knew you would make it!"

Dad stumbled over from his wheelchair to embrace me in a tight hug, and I returned it with equal strength. He kissed the top of my head and I laughed. "Of course, dad. I wouldn't want to disappoint you."

I helped him to sit back down, but he still held onto my hands. My heart warmed at how proud he was of me. Back at the old world, I had no one to impress, being an orphan an all. 

"James told me how you beat the last guy in the second round. You've really grown up now, Freya."

"I still have a long way to go, dad. I'm only a squire for the time being."

"You'll make it to the top. I see the potential in you."

Dad was a promising soldier, though his time was cut short when he was involved in an accident that made him disabled from waist down. He was kicked out before he could even apply as a job for an instructor. It was an unfairness that I had kept quiet about for years even after dad told me to let it go.

I wouldn't be aiming to join if it wasn't for that damn ending.

"Jonathan told me about this young lady who wields a whip?"

"Oh yeah! He's totally smitten with her. You should have seen the way he looked at her..."

The entire day passed by, and it was time for me to depart for the palace. The journey would take two days at best, since we lived at the outer skirts of the city. With my luggage ready to go, James was bawling his eyes out.

"But... but big sister, why can't you just stay?"

"James, sweetie, I can't serve the king and his family if I take two days to return home, right? What if I get kicked out because of that?"

He pouted and didn't say anything else, but clung onto my leg tightly. Jonathan had to go for his apprenticeship early, so he wasn't here for my take off.

Dad patted my head with a sad smile. "I'll miss seeing you around. You've been a great help after your mother's gone."

"Aww, Dad. I promise I'll visit as often as I can."

"Sure. Come home anytime, we'll be waiting for you."

I had to wrestle a struggling James off me before starting my journey. I chugged my backpack over my shoulder and kept waving at my baby brother until he was out of sight.

Alright.

The gears for my plans had been set into place.

______________________________________________________

The palace could only described by one word: magnificent. The building spanned the entire top of the mountain, with spires so tall they could reach the skies. I crossed a bridge over a moat and were immediately stopped by two fully armored soldiers.

"I'm a new recruit." I told them, flashing my letter of recruitment. 

The one on the left nodded, satisfied. "Identification confirmed. Go right ahead, a maid will assist you to your quarters."

"Thank you."

I stepped inside was flagged by a maid, who brought me in through the back kitchen. As I passed by bustling maids, I made a mental note to myself. The soldiers at the entrance earlier were proof enough of how donwgraded the security at the palace had become. They weren't even wearing swords!

What were they planning to do if I tried to force my way in? Smack me with their bare hands?

I grumbled to myself as I observed the surroundings. As expected of the palace, it was decorated quite lavishly, with gold-framed pictures that were hung in the entire hallway. Kings and queens of the past, I suppose, since they were wearing crowns wreathed with diamonds and gems and dressed in silky robes.

"Here you are, miss." The maid showed me to a door that opened up to a humble room. "I will take my leave."

"Thank you." 

My new bedroom had more space than both the one in the old world and my home here. A single bed was pushed to one corner, right below a square of window. To the other side was a set of wooden table and chair. There was even an attached bathroom. 

Compared to my shitty apartment back in the days, this was a luxury.

According to my schedule, there was an assembly tomorrow morning at the courtyard, where there will be briefing for the new recruits. There was plenty of time left until the sun sets, so maybe I'll take some time to tour the town around.

Right after I set my backpack down on the bed, the door to my room burst open.

"Freya! You didn't inform me of your arrival!"

"Stella?!"

She stepped in and surveyed my room with a pursed lip. Clearly she wasn't satisfied with something. I blinked as she marched closer to my bed and hurled my backpack at me. 

"Wha... What's going on? Stella?!"

She grabbed my hand and pulled me along. With such strength, her status as a noble almost seemed laughable. Then again, though... I thought to myself as she lead us upstairs, she did win against me in that second round last week.

It was a close match. I'd passed both the preliminary and semi final rounds, which had already guaranteed my place in the army. But it was the top spot that I wanted so badly— the first place would be the apprentice of the current general. To have a say on the attack that would destroy the entire country, I needed to become one.

But Stella got me good in that last round. It was a good match and I wasn't sad that I lost, but it still made me bitter. The fact that she actually returned the attention Jonathan had for her helped to lessen the impact, though.

"Stella, where are you bringing me?" We turned around a corner, where there were no longer maids walking around. Instead, soldiers roamed the hallway, their faces hidden behind their armor helmets.

"I'm upset over your housing arrangements, Freya. You're now a proud soldier of the country, and yet they assign you to a maid room? How preposterous. Those nobles know no shame."

Wow, so that was a maid room? Pretty roomy too, if I do say so myself. "Uh, just in case you forgot, I'm a commoner. I even think the room's too big for me..."

"You're a friend of mine, Freya. I will not have you rest at a room so different than mine."

How blinding...! This gorgeous young lady is so generous...!

We stopped in front of a door that was definitely larger than mine. The door was carved ornately with the crest of the royal emblem. Stella opened the room, and I almost wanted to gape.

Wow, this was my first time witnessing an actual bed with a rollable shades. What the hell did they call it? A patio bed? A summer bed?

A dresser for makeup I don't own stood beside the bed. There was also a large armoire pressed against the wall at the other side, along with a sturdier set of table and chair. I bet the bathroom had a bathtub in it.

"I'll inform the management of your replacement. You should clean up a bit, and maybe change into a fresh set of clothes? I want to have lunch with you."

"Gee, thanks for everything, Stella. You don't even have to do all this."

She gave me her signature noble lady smile. "I know. I just want to, that's all. I'll send a maid to fetch you later!"

She shut the door behind her and left me to gather my thoughts of the new changes.

Now that I think about it, did she exist inside of the novel? 

I didn't pay that much attention when I was reading the novel, since the plot was predictable and there wasn't much character development aside from the prince slowly warming up to the protagonist. There was barely any screen time for the side characters, so I don't really remember pretty much any of the names. 

I unpacked my items to search for my usual blouse, thinking. 

Is it just me or are my memories of this world getting more vague?

**Author's Note:**

> I wonder if someone actually read this lmao


End file.
